guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Krewe member
General Krewe Members can usually be located at every Resurrection Shrine in Asuran territory. They will give you the Asuran Bodyguard blessing if you accept to take it. They will also reward you with Asura Title Track points or a Rank Up in the Asuran Bodyguard blessing if you kill at least 25 monsters while under the blessing and talk to another Krewe Member. The same Krewe Member will not give you a reward more than once. Some Krewe Members are witnesses in the Trial of Zinn. Purifier Krewe Member Location *Verdant Cascades *Trial of Zinn (can only be accessed by talking to Chark in Arbor Bay) Dialogue At Resurrection Shrines: :"Gracious, you startled me! I was looking over plans for the scent-cleaning air-o-matic. We Asura have very sensitive noses! It's hard to work here, what with all the smells from these monsters. Why don't you give us a hand and get rid of them and their stench. I'll even give you a little something to help in that task. Do you agree?" ::"Sure, I was going to do that anyway!" ::"I don't work with anyone shorter than my kneecaps." During the Trial of Zinn: :"At first I was happy no violence broke out. Then I was a little disappointed. Then I considered the probability that I might have been caught in the crossfire. I'm back to being happy now." Big Machine Krewe Member Location *Arbor Bay *Trial of Zinn (can only be accessed by talking to Chark in Arbor Bay) Dialogue At Resurrection Shrines: :"We're going to make a machine. It's going to be big. BIG! We're going to have to clear the whole area! To start with, we're going to need all the creatures eradicated. Do you think you're up to the task, bookah? Here's a little bit of Asuran technology to help you out if you take the job." ::"I'll get right on that whole clearing the area thing." (accept bounty) ::"Can't these machines of yours ever be compact?" (do not accept bounty) During the Trial of Zinn: :"An amusing way to pass an afternoon, but I'd take a good explosion over this any day. At least an explosion is unpredictable." Machine Krewe Member Location *Alcazia Tangle *Trial of Zinn (can only be accessed by talking to Chark in Arbor Bay) Dialogue At Resurrection Shrines: :"So, you're the human who's been skittering around these parts? Well, you dress like a dredge and smell worse. Still, my krewe is short-handed, and we could use a bookah like you to do some of the dirty work... I mean, important support tasks! Take this, and go out and hunt things... anything you can find. We'll use the parts to make our superdisorganizer machine." ::"Disorganization is good. I'll help." ::"Asuran experiments? No thanks." During the Trial of Zinn: :"Is it over? That was quick." Sky Krewe Member Location *Riven Earth Dialogue At Resurrection Shrines: :"Sky-lowerer, they say. I still don't think it's possible. The sky seems awfully heavy what with all the clouds. We should make a cloud-remover first. But we can't do either, because these monsters ate all our tools! Tell you what, you kill the monsters, I'll find the tools, and we'll both go home happy. If you help, I'll even give you a little something to make the job easier. What do you say?" ::"I say get ready to clean the monster guts off your tools!" ::"I say that's a really silly idea." :"So my krewe and I were working away on the sky-lowerer...to make your world look more like ours, you know. Awfully uncomfortable with the sky up so high. At any rate, monsters broke into our camp and ate the prototype! If you could go out and slaughter some of them, we might be able to get the parts back and start over. Do we have an accord?" ::"I'll make the corpses and you cut them open and sift through the contents. Deal?" ::"Sifting through monster guts is not in my job description." Experiment Krewe Member Location *Magus Stones Dialogue :"Human! Help! It's a disaster! We were up here trying to do some minor experiments on harmless animals and the whole thing blew up in our faces! Now every animal in the area has gone crazy with a lust for our hides! You have to help us kill them before someone gets hurt. Or worse...expelled from the krewe! Tell us you'll help, and we'll give you this to strengthen your blows." ::"Offers to hunt crazy beasts don't come along every day..." ::"Don't pull me into your wild and crazy experiments!" Weapon Krewe Member Location *Trial of Zinn (can only be accessed by talking to Chark in Arbor Bay) Dialogue :"In retrospect, it may be for the best that we didn't try to use the Large Hydra Collider. It takes a few days to warm up, and Asura arguments rarely last that long without something or someone exploding anyway." Notes Asura normaly call humans "bookah". Anyway the Experiment Krewe Members say "human". Trivia The "Large Hydra Collider", which is mentioned by the Weapon Krewe Members after the trial, is clearly a reference to the Large Hadron Collider. Category:Trial of Zinn